Amnesia
by Your-Role
Summary: Oh no! Husky's hit his head and gotten amnesia! How will Cooro, Senri and Nana handle the situation? One Shot


Based off the Role-Play "Amnesia" from Your Role.

**Characters:  
**Cooro: sailorstar165  
Husky: love4Sora  
Senri: Muffarino  
Nana: kairiandroxas

Formatted into fanfiction form by sailorstar165

* * *

The boy opened his eyes, only to see three young faces-one older than the other two-looking down at him. They seemed concerned, but he didn't have a clue as to why they would be. He didn't even know who these people were... right? In all honesty, the boy couldn't remember a thing.

Rubbing the back of his head, the boy sat up and leaned forward a little, so he was looking down at the ground between his legs. "Ugh... my head hurts... I can't-" The boy stopped and then turned around. The three children-again, one of them older than the other two-were still staring at him. Now, they seemed concerned and... eager maybe? He still couldn't figure out why.

"Um... Mind me asking who you three are?"

"Husky! You're okay!" the somewhat clingy and now worried Nana said to her possibly best friend, who had just awoke. She instantly jumped down to the floor, which wasn't very far down from her due to her petiteness, and squeezed Husky. She had forgotten to process what he had said in her excitement to see that he was all right. "We were so-wait, what do you mean _who we three are_?" She promptly released him and folded her arms, displeased with his 'teasing'.

_Husky? Is that my name?_ the boy thought as the abnormally hyper girl glomped him, nearly knocking him over. Once the girl let go of him, the boy sat upright once more and looked at her with a clueless but slightly annoyed expression. He did _not_ like being knocked over by someone he didn't know.

"Well, I-" he started to say, but was interrupted when Cooro started laughing.

"Ha ha! That's funny! You're just mad at me because I crashed into you on accident, right?" He stopped and tilted his head when no one else laughed with him. "Um... Sorry for crashing into you," he said brightly. "You can stop pretending now."

The boy rubbed the bump on his head and tilted it to the side. He was downright confused. "Stop pretending? But I'm not... I've never seen you three before in my life... I think?" The boy looked down at the ground. He curled his right hand into a fist and held it up to his mouth as he mumbled, "Actually... I can't remember a thing..."

After a few moments of trying to think of what had happened to him before he woke up, the boy gave up. Other than what the black-haired boy said, he really didn't have a clue about what had happened to him and who he was. Sighing, the boy looked back up at the three strangers. At this point, they were his only hope.

Turning to the girl, he said, "Hey...you called me Husky, right? Is that my name?" _It sure is a strange one, if it is..._ he added in his head.

"Yeah, that's your name, all right," she replied. "You really don't remember…?"

"No...I can't remember a thing," he replied to the girl with a shake of the head. _So...my name's "Husky" apparently... Okay... that still doesn't help me much..._ he thought with a sigh.

Nana, deciding that someone needed to take charge in this situation so they could help get Husky's memories back, and that she was the perfect person for the job, dragged Cooro and Senri into a huddle a mere five feet away from Husky. "You guys, we need to do something! Fast!"

Husky watched in silence as the girl dragged the other two off to the side in a huddle. "Husky" could easily hear her. Even if he couldn't, it was pretty obvious that she was talking about him. _I suppose I have no choice_ but _to trust these three... Although, the older one with the eye patch hasn't said a word... He must be shy, or something..._

The boy let out another sigh and then glanced over at the black-haired boy. _What strange markings he has on his shoulders..._ he thought as he stared. He lifted his right hand and rested it along the side of his neck before he realized it. _Strange... why would looking at those marks make me feel the need to touch the side of my neck?_

Husky let his hand fall back to his side. He leaned back, only letting his two arms support the weight of his upper body. _Eh... I should wait until they're done discussing me. They're the only one's who I can trust at the moment, anyway... I think..._

Meanwhile, in the huddle, they were doing exactly as Husky had thought. "We could..." Cooro started, but then his stomach growled. "Aw... I can't think when I'm hungry," he said lamely. "Can we eat, then figure this out?" If it took a while, Cooro didn't want to go hungry. "Maybe eating some of Senri's cooking'll make Husky remember."

Nana's face lit up. "That's a great idea, Cooro! I've heard that familiar things help cure people with amnesia! Senri, you get cooking!" With that, she ran to her pack and began for searching for any jewelry that she owned. After all, familiar things supposedly helped.

Husky continued to watch the three strangers in silence. However, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl rushed over to her bag-or at least he assumed that it was hers. He rubbed the side of his neck once more as he brought himself up to his feet. He wobbled slightly in the process of standing, but he was able to make his way over to the girl without any trouble shortly after. Looking over her shoulder, he said, "Um... Miss, can I ask what you're doing?"

Nana continued to dig through her bag, eagerly looking for the right accessory to show Husky. "Call me Nana," she said, scowling at the fact that Husky had just called her 'Miss'. Being called 'Miss' made her feel old, when she was most defiantly not. "I'm looking for something. Ah, here it is!"

Hastily, Nana pulled the pendant Husky had made her out of her pack and held it up triumphantly. "Does this look familiar, Husky?"

_Husky... I'll have to get used to that..._ he thought, not paying too much attention to whatever the girl was holding. After a moment of staring at the object blankly, he began to examine it carefully. Unfortunately for the girl, and possibly for himself, the pendant didn't look familiar in the least.

Sighing, the boy looked up at Nana. He shook his head slightly as he answered, "I'm sorry, but no, it doesn't look familiar." Husky glanced at the pendant once more and asked, "Was this given to you? If so, they seemed to put a lot of effort into making this for you-assuming that it was hand-made." In a way, Husky didn't really care too much, but he had a feeling that the fact that he didn't recognize it or anything would upset Nana, so he was trying to be polite. _...Am I normally polite like this? I can't even remember my own personality..._

Nana frowned. He didn't remember! How dare he? "Are you sure? Think harder, Husky." She thought it a bit ironic that he asked if it was given to her and said that a lot of work was put into it. She only thought that because it was his work and his gift to her. "Here," she placed it in his hand. "Keep it for a bit. It might help." Though it hurt her to just give the pendant up like that, she knew she'd get it back.

Husky stared down at the flower pendant with a blank expression. He didn't know what to do with it really. It wasn't his...right? He didn't think it was his. From the little details he could tell about himself, this _definitely_ wasn't made for him-more so for the girl who called herself Nana.

Said girl nodded and then walked over to Cooro. "We need to work harder than I thought, Cooro! We should try showing him familiar things until Senri's done with dinner. Do you have any ideas?"

Cooro thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe his +Anima could help him remember." Cooro really didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"You might be on to something, Cooro! But... how would we do that?" she asked. They could probably just push him into a river or stream, but that just seemed too cruel, especially since he had no memories and would probably be confused if they just pushed him into some random body of water.

Husky turned his head, and eyed Nana and the black-haired boy she was with. _They're talking about me again,_ he thought, not really caring too much. One word caught his attention though.

Husky walked over to the two silently, then leaned his head into the huddle. He asked, "Excuse me... but what do you mean by '+Anima'?"

"Um... A +Anima is..." But Cooro really didn't know how to explain it. So, he decided to show Husky instead. His black wings appeared, and Cooro flapped them to show them off. He'd leave the explaining to Nana.

"That's a +Anima, Husky! It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try!" Nana pointed towards Cooro's shoulder and began her explanation. "See Cooro's shoulder? That symbol means he's a +Anima. A +Anima is a person who possesses animal characteristics. Basically. Cooro's a crow +Anima, so he has crow wings. We +Anima are able to use our abilities whenever we like." Nana allowed her bat's wings to appear, and stood triumphantly in front of Husky. "See?"

Husky's eyes widened as the boy grew dark, black wings from his back and shoulders. He backed away a few feet, shocked by what he has just witnessed. _This kid... he's got black wings! That can't be normal! Why is she so-_ Husky glanced over at Nana, completely ignoring what she was saying. His eyes widened even more. _She has the wings and ears of a bat! What's wrong with these two?_ Husky glanced over his shoulder at the older boy. _Does he have wings of some sort too?_

He turned back to the winged children. He sighed; there was no point in being afraid. Just moments before, they were treating him well. Husky had no reason to go against them just because they were... different.

He lifted his left hand and rubbed the side of his neck once more. _Again? Why am I feeling the need to touch my neck again...? Looking at them... with their animal characteristics..._ Husky was confused.

"Y-yeah... I see... I think..." Husky looked back over to the older boy and said, "Hey... do you have animal wings too?"

Smoke rose when Senri poked the coals and then checked on the fish over the fire. He deemed them ready to eat and removed the fish from the stakes them placed them on a large leaf. He could hear the others talking in the background and turned back to watch them a few times.

Senri heard Husky's question. He put down the food in his hand and rolled up his sleeve and turned his arm into a massive bear claw. He then turned back to his food and that's where his attention stayed for the rest of this fiasco.

Husky's eyes widened at the sight of this man's arm turning into a bear claw. _I didn't expect that... Not at all,_ he thought to himself. He backed away again, and then turned to face the other two children. _It's funny... I'm a little frightened, but something about all this feels... right..._ Husky touched his neck once again as the thoughts of "+Anima" went through his head. He didn't understand why he kept doing that.

"Well," Husky began, "I expected him to have wings... I guess the bear claw works too..." Husky stood up straight and crossed his arms. He gazed at the man's bear claw, curious as to why him and the other two kids had these animal-like features in the first place. "Eh... does _everyone_ have "+Anima" powers...?"

"Nope! Just those who need them!" Cooro said. He didn't mean to be vague, he just wasn't very good at explaining.

Husky frowned at the boy's response. _Those who need them, huh?_ He didn't understand what the crow boy meant by that. It didn't make sense—in Husky's mind at least. Why would anyone actually _need_ animal-like characteristics anyway?

That feeling again-the need to reach up to the side of his neck. Once again, talking about all this "+Anima" thing felt _right_. He didn't understand why. Husky couldn't think of a single reason as to why anyone would _need_ such animal characteristics.

Sighing, Husky raised his head back up and looked at the three people around him, from one face to another. "Eh... All right..." _Whatever that means,_ Husky added in his head.

He felt awkward around these people; there was just no other way to describe it. They obviously knew him well, but he felt so out of place, without his memories. A small idea came to mind. If anything, it would save him from this awkward atmosphere. "Hey... is there some water nearby? Maybe splashing water on my face will help me remember something."

Nana smirked. This was perfect! Husky was a fish +Anima, so if he was by-or _in_-water, it might help him remember. "Good idea, Husky! I read that splashing water on your face helps with amnesia!" she lied. "Here, follow me to this _river_. That has _water_ in it." She grabbed Husky's hand and cheerfully pulled him to the nearby stream.

Cooro didn't understand what Nana was getting at at first, but then it clicked. _Water! _He followed them to the river to see what would happen. He hoped it would make Husky remember something, at least.

Husky, meanwhile, allowed himself to be dragged by Nana toward the river, with the crow-boy following close behind them. She seemed to be acting a little strange at the moment-stranger than before. _Well of course the river has water in it... Why point that out?_ he thought. Once they were there, Husky looked at the _river_ and sighed. _This isn't a river. It's too small, but I guess that doesn't matter much._ Shrugging his shoulders, Husky crouched down to the ground and hovered over the water. He looked at his own reflection. _It's weird, looking at my own reflection for the first time,_ he thought, splashing water on his face.

Nothing happened, besides the fact that he had water dripping down his cheeks. Husky looked over his shoulder, and nearly jumped; Nana and the boy were watching him intently. Perhaps a little _too_ intently. It was a little creepy, and made him feel uncomfortable. "Um... are you two okay? You two seem a little anxious."

Nana smirked. This was the _perfect_ opportunity to push him into the water! Nana quickly used all of her might to shove Husky into the river.

Husky fell in face-first with a resounding splash. _What the? Why'd they do that?_ He struggled around a little in the water. His entire body was submerged. Husky looked around helplessly as he moved his arms, in search for air. He could easily see that the water wasn't too deep. With this, Husky planted his feet on the cold river bottom and lifted his head above the water, gasping for air.

Glaring at Cooro and Nana, he shouted, "Who did that and why-" He stopped; Husky felt something—something strange. Something was happening to his legs, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. All he knew was that he no longer had his feet planted on the river's bottom.

_I better get out of the water and see what's up,_ he thought as he swam towards Cooro and Nana. Husky then pulled himself up on land, trying to get at least one leg onto the embankment, but it wasn't working. _What the-why can't I move my leg?_ He looked at where his leg should've been. Instead, there was a fish tail attached to his body.

His eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What the heck is this? What happened to my legs?" While Husky was in the midst of panicking, his hands slipped and he fell back into the water. His head back above the surface, and he shouted at Cooro and Nana, "Answer me! What did you two do to me?"

Cooro grinned. "You're a +Anima like us. Remember? You used to pretend to be a mermaid princess in a circus 'cause of your tail."

"Yeah!" Nana exclaimed, then added, "and you usually catch us fish for dinner," not being able to think of much else Husky did right on the spot. Except... "And this one time some _guy_ almost fell for you, thinking you were a girl." Nana smiled at her knowledge of the past events.

Husky stared at Cooro and Nana with wide eyes. He didn't _want_ to believe them, but what they said made sense. Why else would he have a fish tail? Husky sighed and swam back to their side of the river and managed to pull himself up out of the water. He crawled up the bank a little bit and laid down flat on the ground, since he couldn't sit very well with the tail.

"I don't understand it all," Husky began to say, "but I have no other choice _but_ to believe you two. How do I get this thing to turn back into—" Husky was cut off when he felt the burning sensation once again. He looked down at his tail. The scales, the tail itself, and the gills on his neck began to fade away. Husky had no idea how to describe what was happening to him. All he knew was that in a matter of seconds, he was back to his normal, human self.

Husky stood up, wobbled a bit, and faced Cooro and Nana. "Okay, I really don't like this whole +Anima thing, and I still can't remember a thing."

"Awwwww," Cooro cried, disappointed. "We thought for sure you'd remember!" He frowned thoughtfully. "Wait, I got an idea! Husky, those earings your wearing! Do you remember who gave them to you?" Even if Husky couldn't remember them or his +Anima, he had to remember his mother!

"Earrings?" He raised his hands and felt both of his earlobes. Sure enough, there was an earring in each ear. "I'm sorry, but if I can't even realize that I was wearing earrings on my own, I'm sure I can't remember who gave them to me..." Husky took them out of his ears and held them in his open palm. He scrutinized them, slightly astonished. "From the looks of them, I must have gotten them from nobles. They're so finely made..."

Cooro nodded encouragingly. "And how would you've gotten them from nobles?" he prompted. They were finally getting somewhere! Maybe if Husky could lead himself to the conclusion on his own, he'd remember something.

Nana eagerly stared at Husky, awaiting his response. Of all people and things, he _had_ to remember his mother! "Come on, Husky! You have to remember this one! Think Husky: who is the person most precious to you?"

Husky continued to inspect the earrings, hen shrugged. "Well... I could've stolen them, but since this is high quality, I'm sure they were protected fairly well." Husky might not remember things about himself, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He thought things through logically, or as best he could, so the possibility of stealing the earrings was out of the question. The only other real option was that he was given the earrings as a gift, which made him somehow related to a noble. "I suppose I could be related to nobles, but that doesn't necessarily mean that one of them is precious to me..."

A random thought hit Husky like a speeding arrow. "Wait, if I am related to nobles, what am I doing out here in the woods with you three?" Husky said, pointing at the three now semi-strangers accusingly. "No offense intended," he quickly added.

Nana felt as if an arrow had just stabbed through her. Despite Husky saying, no offense intended, Nana felt very offended, but she wouldn't be discouraged. She'd use this opportunity to make him think some more!

"Why exactly, Husky! Why on Earth would a _noble_ be traveling with us?" she asked, not quite realizing that she had just insulted herself. "What could've happened to force something like _that_ to happen?"

Husky looked up at Nana for a moment, and then looked back down at the earrings. He had to put the pieces together.

_If I am related to nobles, odds are that they would've trusted me not to really do anything. Maybe, even though I might have had some fancy, expensive jewels and clothes, perhaps I still wanted something I couldn't have..._

Plainly, Husky looked back over at Cooro, Nana, and the older boy as he said rather bluntly, "I stole these earrings, so they kicked me out, and then I ran into you three and decided to stick around." There might have been a few holes in his logic, but it made some sense nonetheless.

Cooro blinked. "Huh?" How had Husky come up with that explanation? He glanced at Nana, who seemed more irritated than confused.

Nana slapped her forehead. That was defiantly _not_ the answer she was going for. It was logical to think that way... but it was completely wrong. _Maybe if we could try and make him remember something that he _really _doesn't like, then he'll remember. I've got it!_

"Hey, Husky, have you ever thought about how you would look if you were dressed as a _girl_?" she asked. She put a dreamy look on her face as she teased him, in hopes that he would remember something. "I mean, you look girly enough as it is, Husky. Just imagine! You'd look so _adorable_ in a frilly dress! I wish you would remember what you looked like as a Mermaid Princess!"

And just like that, Nana put herself into 'girl mode' and began talking about cutesy things, rambling on and on, all the while hoping she was getting to Husky. If this didn't work, then she'd have to run and see if she could find something in Husky's pouch.

Husky looked at Nana strangely, and then said, "Why would I ever think about dressing like a girl? Or a mermaid princess. And why do you say that I already look kinda like one?" Nana's sudden burst of rude comments was really getting to him. He had no idea why she would bring up such things. _Maybe it has something to do with me, but I don't know. I still can't remember anything._

Nana pouted. Her ranting hadn't helped at all! "Cooro, keep trying to pry into Husky's mind, " she commanded. "I'm going to go look for something."

She rushed over to Husky's pouch. _There has to be something in here!_ She began digging through the pouch, aimlessly searching for something that could strike a chord with Husky's memory. _No, no, no, no, NO!_ Every time she found something that wouldn't work, she became more and more aggravated. Soon, she began throwing things around in her frustration.

Cooro watched Nana run over to Husky's bag, then turned back to his friend. He couldn't think of anything else to try. "Remember when we first met Nana?" he asked, hoping that _that_ might ring a bell.

"I just remember seeing you all when I woke up. I don't remember anything before that," Husky admitted. He knew that Cooro and Nana were trying to get him to remember, but nothing was working.

Sighing, Husky took a seat on the ground and watched as Nana went through a pouch full of stuff. From previous events, Husky assumed that it was probably his pouch that Nana was digging through. _They mean well, but none of this is helping._

Minutes later, from what Husky could tell, Nana seemed to get fairly frustrated with the fact that she couldn't seem to really find anything in the pouch. So without really realizing it, Nana must have thrown the entire pouch behind her, which was heading straight for Husky's forehead. Without any time to think, the pouch struck Husky in the forehead, causing him to fall down backwards, hard. There was the sound of him going "Oof!" and a rather loud thud as Husky's head hit the dirt.

"Husky! Are you okay?" Cooro asked, dropping to his friend's side. "Nana! Stop throwing stuff! You hit Husky!"

Nana turned around and was shocked to see Husky laying on the ground. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, running back to where both Husky and Cooro were. "Husky, are you okay?" This was the second time that day he'd hit been hit in the head. That couldn't be a good thing.

Husky opened his eyes slowly. Above him he could see none other than Cooro and Nana hovering over him, looking down upon him. They looked worried and a little frantic.

Groaning, he rubbed his forehead and said, "Mind me asking what you two are doing?" He wanted to guess who might have caused the pain he was feeling in his head, but he knew either one of them easily could have caused this.

"Nana was throwing stuff and hit you in the head," Cooro explained, glad to see that Husky was okay.

Nana anxiously stared at Husky, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry, Husky! I didn't mean to hit you!" she blubbered.

Husky groaned once more as he continued to rub his head softly. He had a rather large headache at the moment, and hearing the reason as to why he had it didn't help the matter much. It just made him a little irritated.

He sat up slowly. "I'll be all right. I just need to take it easy for a little bit." That said, Husky turned his attention to Nana. He was somewhat angry with her. "Nana...why were you throwing stuff in the first place?"

"You, don't remember, Husky?" Nana asked. "Not again! Cooro, I think he lost his memory all over again! We're back to where we started!" Nana crossed her arms in frustration. "Well, we'll just have to do better this time!"

"...Huh?" was all that Husky could manage. He didn't know what Nana was going on about. "My memory's fine. It's my head that hurts." Sighing, Husky stood up and brushed the dirt off his legs. _Although... it is kinda fuzzy... Why did Nana throw something at my head, and what happened before that…?_

After a few minutes of thinking, Husky smacked his face with the palm of his hand; he remembered now. He _did_ lose his memory, from when Cooro knocked him down earlier by accident. It was only now when Nana hit him in the head again that Husky remembered everything, and temporarily forgot his small case of amnesia.

Husky sighed once more and looked at Nana and Cooro. "All right. I remember now, and I'm fine. Again, just a headache."

Cooro's eyes widened, as did Nana's. The two children looked from Husky to each other and then back to Husky. Both faces broke into huge grins, and they tackled Husky to the ground in a huge hug.

* * *

Note from sailorstar165: I did my best, but I still ended up having to change things from the original roleplay. Mostly, taking out mass amounts of ellipses and adding and subtracting sentences and words as needed.

As always, check out our homepage by clicking the homepage link in our profile.


End file.
